pilotslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Pilots' Life Commands
Tip: for a command requiring ID, you can type the username or a partial username. Main Commands. /licenses - Shows a list of the licenses you have currently acquired. /achievements - Shows a list of the achievements you have completed. /sendmessage - Sends a message to a player, choose your message/subject/money sent. /messages - Check all your messages. /myrank - Shows you your current rank. /phone - Able to view your houses/vehicles/preferences. /changepassword password - changes the password of your account. /preferences - Shows you a list on player preferences for you to toggle / untoggle (Secondary Command: /p) /mycallsign - Shows you your current callsign. /setcallsign - Changes your callsign on the radio, also changeable in /preferences. /warnings - Shows you a list of your warnings. /stats playerid - Shows you a list of your stats. If you specify a playerid, it will show that player's stats. /airlines - Views the current airlines. /requestname name - Command for changing your in-game username (more info). Pilot Commands /beacon - Turns your icon colour to yellow. /work - Starts a mission (Secondary Command - /w) /stopwork - Stops your current mission (Secondary Command - /s) /chute - Gives you a parachute. /takeoff - Sends a message to all pilots saying you're taking off.(Secondary Command: /t) /land - Sends a message to all pilots saying you're landing. (Secondary Command: /l) /panel - Hides / Shows the speedo. /atc - Shows ATC menu (tutorial). Server Commands: /highscores - Shows a list of highscores, you're able to see the best players at each task. /admin message - Sends a message to all online admins. (Secondary command: /adminmessage message) /camera - Gives you a camera. /reclass - Shows you a dialog box for you to reclass. /respawn - Will respawn you at another airport. /kill - Will kill your player. /admins - Shows a list of all online admins /afklist - Shows a list of all the AFK players. /afk reason - Tells everybody you're going AFK. /serverstats - Shows you some random facts about the server, will also display when the server restarts. /me action - Used to tell players you're doing an action. Not to be used for advertising (see /ad for that). /report ID Reason - Sends a report to all online admins, use this is a player is cheating or breaking the rules. /loc ID - Shows your somebody's current location. /gps - Shows you a list of islands (Not updated very often, currently offline) /pm ID Message - Sends a private message to a player. /r - Sends a message to the last person you messaged. /anims - shows you a list on animations you can pick from. /detach - Detachs a vehicle which has been attached to you(E.G: Baggage with a stair tailor.) /vcommands - Shows you a list of VIP commands/features. /rules - Shows you a list of server rules (pressing "Decline" will kick you!). /ignorepms - Will disable you from receiving PM's. /radio - Online streaming radio. /dl - Shows detailed information about vehicles (ID, coordinates, etc). /pagesize number - Specifies the number of visible chatlines. /timestamp - Shows the time in front of chat messages. /wotd - Shows the "Workers of the day" panel. /tax - Shows the taxes you have to pay. /haydz question - Sends a message to Haydz (Owner). /o - Opens your airline's gate. /dogfight - A virtual world designed for deathmatching, you can enter military planes without score limit and fight with your friends. Airline Commands: /airlines - Displays a list of airlines. /uniform - Put of your airlines current uniform. /amotd - View your airlines current message of the day. /smotd - Players who have the required rank to change an announcement can use this to change the AMOTD. /ma - Shows a dialog with various information about your current airline. /myairline - Displays the current online airline colleagues. Company Commands: /companies - Displays a list of companies. /cuniform - Put on your company current uniform. /cmotd - View your company current message of the day. /mc - Shows a dialog with various information about your current company. /mycompany - Displays the current online company colleagues. Vehicle Commands: /respawnmycars - Respawns all your vehicles. /spraycar color1 color2 - Changes the colour of your vehicle. Color chart here. /repair - Repairs your vehicle if you're at a fuel station. (Secondary command: /fix) /park - Parks your vehicle at it's current location. /mycars - Shows you a list of your current vehicles. /forsale Price - Set your vehicle for sale for players to purchase. /cancelsale - Will cancel the sale of your house. /sellcar - Instantly sells your car for 75% of its original price. /buycar - Purchases the nearest for sale car if you have enough money and an empty house slot. /eject playerID - Ejects a player from your vehicle. /ejectall - Removes all players from your vehicle (except you). /at400 - Enter AT-400 planes without stair. Go under the rear wheels to use command. /androm - Enter Andromada instantly. /givecarkey playerid days - Gives the current car's key to another player, they'll be able to drive your car. /takecarkey playerid - Takes back your car keys. /plate text - Adds custom text to license plates at a cost of $10,000 House Commands: /myhouses - Show's you a list of your current houses, you have the option to set spawn, locate and many more once you've picked a house from the list. /houseinfo - A small list of the house's information, you must be outside on the house icon to use this command. /housemenu - Allows you to set house preferences, you must be inside your house to use this command. Financial Commands. /balance - Displays your total balance, both your bank account and cash. /interest - Shows your interest details: current interest, disbursement time, etc.